A Cat's Tail
by The Anime Cat-502
Summary: Yukio find's himself in an unusual but fluffy situation, with a Neko demon! Better intro in side because I suck at summarys. YukioxOC
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST

Intro: Most think I'm just a mindless demon, but I am much more than that. I am Miki Akuma, I'm the strongest cat demon you'll ever meet. I have long black hair, blood red eyes, black cat ears and tail. Often seen in black mini skirt and white tank top. When hunting I become a large, solid black cat, with glowing red eyes. And this is the story of a faithful love story between a powerful exorcist and demon who wants another purpose than destruction.

Yukio's P.O.V.

I've heard of cases like this with Blackie, what I saw didn't surprise me at all. A large cat, with red eyes loomed over the alley way.

"Rawrr" it roared shaking the old rickety buildings bringing them crashing to the ground in a cloud of smoke.

"It won't get away" I mumbled under my breath pulling out one of my pistols inserting an instant tranquilizer. "A cat that big shouldn't be that hard to find."

When the dust cleared it showed a trail of light footprints.

"It's smart than I thought." I mutter running after it following the trail of footprints and broken buildings. I skittered down another alley way I could feel myself closing in rising my gun. Turning again to find myself face to face with it, it's eyes felt like it was boring through my soul. I think I could almost hear it say,"Turn back now, and you won't hurt!"

"Why should I trust you?!" I raise my gun training it on the demon, and move my finger to the trigger.

I notice it's ear twitch slightly,"Move!" it ran towards me and picked me up in its mouth. I could feel its hot breath down my back, and watch as a large piece of timber fell right where I was standing.

"I don't intend on save you butt every time I turn around." It says, "I can return you home, if you wish."

Before I can reply Rin stands in front of it, his sword drawn.

"PUT. HIM. DOWN!" Rin leaps for the cat, but the cat was faster.

"Nice try but no."

"Rin, it's okay, I'm fine. Umm, she save my life."

"What!" He exclaims sheathing his sword.

"You can put me down now." I say politely.

"Hmph." She mutters letting me down.

"Uhh" she breathes, in a puff of smoke she went from giant cat to cute girl lying on the ground unconscious.

"What do we do now?" Rin asked curiously.

"I don't know." I reply.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST.

Miki's P.O.V.

"Ugh." I groan, searching the room. It looks like a dorm. How did I get here? I don't remember, wait.

Flashback

"Move!" I scream, making a mad dash for the boy, scooping him up in my mouth. "I don't intend on save you butt every time I turn around." I say, "I can return you home, if you wish."

Before he can reply a boy stands in front of me, his sword drawn, I narrow my eyes.

"PUT. HIM. DOWN!" He yells leaping for me, but I was faster.

"Nice try but no." I sneer.

"Rin, it's okay, I'm fine. Umm, she save my life." the boy in the glasses reassures.

"What!" The other exclaims sheathing his sword.

"You can put me down now." Glasses say politely.

"Hmph." I mutter letting him down.

"Uhh" I breathe, in a puff of smoke I went from giant cat to my human lying on the ground unconscious.

End of Flashback

"Oh yeah, but how did I get here. Wait, where is here?" I get up and walk over to a window.

"I could jump, but I'd rather not in this form.". I walk around, straightening up a little.

"The door locks from the inside, I could get out but what would I do from there run around without knowing where I'm going I could get even more lost than I all ready am." I walk over to the window.

"Who are you?" a voice calls up.

"Huh, oh I'm Miki, and who may you be?"

"Blackie, Rin's familiar." the little black cat replies.

"What do you 'familiar'?"

"Like his friend." he says.

"Oh. What's it like here?"

"In the dorm?"

"Anywhere"

"I don't really know, but I bet it's great. Oh Rin's about to come home." Blackie's ears perk up.

"Hmm." a small shadow began to approach with one more not to far behind.

"Who's the one in the glasses?" I ask.

"Yukio?" he question.

"I guess, I saved his butt last night."

We sat in silence awaiting the two boys arrival. I never expected my heart to beat so fast in anticipation. I can't be... falling... in love?! I just meet him last night get a hold of yourself. Besides he's armed, and won't hesitate to shot, would he?

I'm so confused, I zone out for a moment. The click of the door snaps me out of it.

"I'm surprised you're still here." Yukio says somewhat shocked.

"Oh I'm sorry did I overstay my welcome, just afraid of getting lost."

"No it's fine, we could talk but I have some homework and studying to do, right Rin!"

"Hmm, oh yeah sure." Rin replied but he didn't look like he was listening. "So what happened with Yukio last night?"

"Hmm, oh, he was hunting me down don't know what happened but we ended up in the alley ways. There was a loose log above his head, and well I got him out of the way. That's all there is to tell." I say quickly turning my head covering my blush.

"To clear things up, you were causing a disturbance and somehow you managed to slip through a perfectly sound barrier."

"Hmph, sorry, but I was summoned in the barrier to begin with."

**For all of you who saw the top part of the lastchapter and the forgotten disclaimer, I'm sorry. I know this is horrible on my part, but sometimes I forget to double check. Sincerely sorry, but if you think about it, if I owned Blue Exorcist I won't be here writing fan fiction.**


End file.
